Naruhina: Operation Honeymoon
by KandyJC3
Summary: Due to all the recent missions and hospitalizations, Naruto and Hinata have never spent any real time together as Husband and wife. Upon discoverying this their friends try to trick them into well deserved alone time. Sequel to The Search for Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1

'Why is it when you finally get what you deserve it slips away just as fast?' He questioned the universe as he sat stroking her hair. She lay in a hospital bed and her vital signs were decreasing more and more each day. 

"Please don't die on me now, it's only been six months." he looked up at the heart rate monitor as it ticked slowly every couple seconds. His glance shifted down to the raise and fall of her chest. From there he could see her slightly rounder belly. She was four months pregnant, and had been in this condition for three of those four. She found out during a mission they had been assigned to. After this he insisted she return home and she agreed, but the enemy already saw her face prior to this. Once they realized she was venerable they attacked.

"I shouldn't have let you go back by yourself. This is all my fault if only I would have known." Tears began to swell up in his eyes. "Please, wake up soon." Six months since our wedding night, fourteen since we've been together, but that's not enough. This can't be the 'till death do us part' the preacher said at our wedding. Tears trickled down his face as he carefully lowered his head onto Hinata's hand. He was over exhausted, and with tears still falling, he succumb to sleep. 

Hinata felt something hot and wet on her hand as she cautiously opened her eyes. The light was a little too bright at first as they struggled to adjust to something they hadn't seen in three months. However, they opened widely when she saw her love's sleeping head on her hand. The tear streaks still remained on his face. With the little strength she could muster, she lifted her shaking hand and placed it on top of his head.

"Naruto, sweetie, if you can hear me please wake up." She whispered, she hadn't seen his brilliant blue eyes in a while, even if she didn't know exactly how long that was. Her glance drifted to her slightly enlarged stomach. '

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot I'm pregnant.' She thought with a smile as her love's head slowly began to rise up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at her. 

With a smile on his face he screamed, "YOU'RE AWAKE" and threw his arms around her. She flinched at the pain and he withdrew. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you or the baby?" 

She shook her head, "No, we're fine." She smiled. 

He rubbed the back of his head in relief. 

"By the way, Where is Emi?" Hinata asked her husband.

"Lee and Sakura are taking care of her. They have been really attached to her since they got married. Why don't they just have their own?" He looked toward the waiting room. She laughed but then began to cough. 

Once he heard her coughing, Naruto ran to her side, "Don't push yourself to hard, You've only just woken up."

"What's with the noise… Hinata you're awake!" Sakura stated as she entered the room Emi in her arms, accompanied by Lee. Sakura handed Emi to Naruto as she rushed to check on Hinata's condition. 

"Hinata's condition has stabilized, she still has a little longer to recover fully, but I think the worst of it is over. I'll observe you over night just in case, but by morning if you're the same I can finally tell you the sex of the baby if you'd like." 

"Finally, I've been dying to hear its a little boy. By the way Hinata, I hope you don't have twins like Hanabi did. Although, it would be nice to have one of each like they did." The room filled with little chuckles and smiles. 

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen. And yes, I'm also praying for a boy. One with your gorgeous blond hair." Hinata smiled up at him.

"Um… ok, but he has to have your eyes. Or at least your personality like Emi did, that way we can sleep. We'll never get a moment if he is like me." He rubbed the back of his as his friends laughed in agreement. 

"But what if it's another girl?" Lee asked the cozy couple sitting on the hospital bed. 

"That's fine with me, I'll love it wither way, but whatever it is I hope it had blond hair." Hinata smiled as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. 

"Uck… Sakura, how bad is my condition?" Hinata asked her pink haired attendant. 

"You want to go home huh? Can't say I don't blame you. Alright, if your still in the same condition is the same tomorrow as it is tonight I'll place you on bed rest at your own house." Sakura stated as she picked up Hinata's medical chart.

"Thank you…" Hinata threw her arms around Sakura but then began to cough.

"Keep doing things like that and you'll be here longer." She smiled at her dark haired patient. 

Hinata nodded; a little concerned herself about what might happen if she was allowed to go home too soon. As Sakura and Lee left the room, Naruto handed Emi to her mother. The dark haired women slowly reached for her child. Once received, she lowered her arms to stare into one reason to continue to live. She leaned forward and kissed the sleeping child in her arms. Naruto smiled at this warm sight. It had been a while since he could smile as wide as he did. He mimicked the gesture Hinata had previously done, but this time on his wife. 

"I'm glad you're awake. Do you know how long it's been since you've been out?" Naruto questioned her. She shook her head with a smile at his confused expression. 

"Three months, Sakura has been here night and day making sure you'd be alright. I'm glad you are awake now." The young blonde placed his hand on her stomach. "So are you going to ask for the sex of our little one or do you want it to be a surprise?" 

Hinata placed her hand on top of her husband's, "I'll ask, I really want to know as well. How long have you been here by the way?" The young woman asked. 

"Since we received word from Tsunade that you had been injured. I had only just found out the previous morning you were pregnant and sent you home. I'm so sorry," Tears fell from his eyes, "It's my fault you are here. If I had escorted you home you wouldn't have ended up in such a horrible condition. It could have killed not only you but also our precious child." He covered his eyes with his hands. "I'll never leave your side again, I promise." 

She reached over and took one of his hands into hers. Looking him straight in the eyes with a blank look on her face. Her eyes were filled with pain however, and Naruto knew it was because of him. He turned his head to the side. 

"Naruto," Hinata slowly whispered, "I know that in times of crisis all you think you can do is blame yourself, 'If only I would have done this or been that.' But in actuality, who knows what would have happened if you were there. What if you had died? Do you want your child to end up like the child you used to become, one without a father to play with? I know you mean well, but in the end all you can do is wish for the best to happen. Your intentions were good, and I'm glad that we are both alright…" She couldn't come up with the right words to express what she actually meant. Then she began to cough again, only this time much worse.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto handed her a glass of water. She drank it slowly with the help of her husband. He slowly lowered the cup and placed it on the table beside her bed. 

"Thanks, I guess I'm overdoing it just a bit today." Naruto was growing more and more concerned for her. 

"I think its better if I go, I don't want to get you too riled up. If I do then you won't be coming home anytime soon." He winked at the beauty lying before him. The blonde gave her one last long passionate kiss she hadn't tasted for so long, while the heart monitor went insane. When they finally released they were blushing since a nurse had come in to the room to figure out what had caused this rapid beating. 

While he left the room, passing the mad but somewhat amused nurse, he left her room with one last remark; "Get some rest so we can spend some real time as a husband and wife for a change." She smiled and nodded. The heart rate monitor slowly steadied as she fell asleep dreaming of her future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched the rain pour down as he sat on the windowsill and thought about how grateful he was to have Hinata awake. Not only that, but getting to know weather he'll have a little boy or girl the following day. As he watched a drop trickle down the windowpane, he continued to contemplate a welcome home party that wouldn't send Hinata back to the hospital. If something should happen, Sakura would be there to care of her while at the party. The young doctor had also agreed to look in after her patient before and after her shifts and the hospital if she had not set up prior engagements.

Then a sudden knock startled the young blonde lost in thought. He got up slowly and made his way to the peek hole. What he saw startled him to say the least. He opened the door and there before him stood three young women: a blond, a brunette and a pink haired one.

"What are you three…" but before he could finish the three carried their big brown bags into his house.

"Ino, you're decorations. Tenten, make sure this place is clean for her return tomorrow. I'll make up a menu and buy the food for the party."

"Um… hi girls, I'm glad you are excited about having a party but I have two questions. First of all, how did you know I was thinking about having a party for her? Second, what makes you think you can barge into my house and take over?" Naruto demanded for answers to these questions.

"We didn't know you were going to throw a party. That's why we took it upon ourselves to throw her one. I'm sure we can find something you can help us with." Ino grinned at Naruto.

"Sorry about her," Tenten bowed, "We just wanted to make sure Hinata wouldn't become worse if she was released tomorrow. Sakura is so excited she has finally woken up that she wants to make her feel comfortable that's all. We didn't mean to storm your house like F.B.I agents. But if you would like to help this place could use a lot of TLC." Naruto nodded and they started cleaning and decorating.

A couple hours later another knock came from the door. This time however, the boys decided to let themselves in.

"There you all are. What are you doing?" Neji asked as he observed the room. It was spotless, not a normalcy when visiting Naruto's house.

"You're cousin is being released from the hospital tomorrow, so we are going to throw her a welcome home party."

"Troublesome women, you'll make up any excuse to party." Ino turned around on the latter she was standing on but lost her balance and started to fall. Shikamaru ran to catch her.

"Be more careful next time," he told her when they both ended up on the floor but luckily he had caught her just in time.

"If you guys are going to be too much of a distraction then I think it best if you leave." Tenten stated while reorganizing the books on their self.

"I think I'll help, after all, this could use as much help as we can get." Lee pointed out as he walked into the kitchen were Sakura was. The other boys agreed and helped the girls with their tasks.

It took four more hours of preparation before they were content with the outcome of their work. Sakura and Lee had prepared dinner for everyone with things they had bought at the market while they shopped for the next days events. They all took their seats next to their spouses. Naruto sat at the head of the table, but no one sat to his right. To his left sat Sakura, Lee beside Tenten and at the opposite head was Neji. Ino sat across from Tenten and Shikamaru beside her. As they chatted away, Naruto was both excited and a little glum. He was relieved to have the others help him prepare for Hinata's return, but depressed that she had not been there with them now. It was already like a party and without her there was no point to even be here. He got up, went to his room and shut the door.

"What's wrong with him, I thought he would be happy that we helped him out." Ino declared as she placed her glass back on the table.

"I think he misses her more then he lets on. They haven't really had any time together since they have been together. From my records they spent eight full months in the hospital before they were married. Total days in this house two, and the two nights they had before the last mission they were sent on. That means that all together they have only had four real nights together. But, they never have spent a full day of just being themselves. I think we should plan a honeymoon for them. That way they can have time off to be together, mission free, if only for a week." Sakura suggested to the others. They all agreed and began to plan their plot.

Naruto, prior to his realization of how much he actually missed his beloved wife, had agreed to let the others crash at his house for the night, and they did just that. The couch was also a fold out bed, and the three guys decided the girls could take that since they were all small enough to fit. The boys took the floor, each using a mattress pad as a pillow. Each thought about all the plans they came with, each for if the prior should fail. All together though, logically, only three might work on Hinata.

The next morning, the early birds Neji and Tenten made breakfast for the group. Tenten was fortunate to be the first girl in the bathroom that morning, by the time Ino had finally woken up hot water was non-existent. She took an hour to get ready, so by the time they actually ate, it was lunchtime and their food was stone cold.

"Naruto hasn't gotten up yet, bet if we tell him we are going to Ichiraku he'll be up in ready in five seconds flat." Sakura cleverly chimed out.

"And you wanted to know why everyone thought you two would end up together," Ino slyly stated. This caused a cat fight between the two girls. Needless to say, since the boys weren't going to stop two chicks from fighting Tenten broke the ruthless konoichi apart.

"Girls, this is no time to be fighting, do you want to destroy the house we spent all night working on for Hinata?" Both pink and blonde haired stared at the ground and shook their heads. "You'll ruin our plans if she is set back to the hospital. Then last night's plotting would go to waste." She walked over to Naruto's door and lightly knocked. "Are you okay? We are going to Ichiraku for some food, would you like to come?"

A long pause made the group feel uncomfortable. Then a slight mumbling could be heard.

"What did he say?" Neji calmly asked his wife.

"I'm not sure," she turned back to the door, "could you repeat that please?" Tenten serenely called through the door.

"I'm not hungry," A faint voice called through the door.

"What's eating him, I thought he would be happy Hinata is coming home for the first time in three months. I hate it when Shika is gone for so long." Ino asked the others. She had gotten more and more open about their relationship with the others, but still didn't share everything like they did.

"Ok, we'll bring Hinata back with us." They called through the door and made their way to the front entrance. Then they heard a huge bang and a door fly open.

"Changed my mind, I'll go with you guys." The girls covered their eyes.

"Naruto, you might want to go put some pants on," Shikamaru pointed out to his boxer-wearing friend. He blushed and rushed back into his room. Within the next two second his pants were on and he was back in front of his friends holding the door open for them.

"Well, we found his new weakness…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… excuse me nurse," Hinata shyly whispered. The white clothed black haired women holding a bedpan stopped in her tracks.

"Do you need something Miss?" the nurse asked her with a smile.

"A-actually I was wondering if Sakura had a-arrived yet." Hinata managed to get out. It wasn't that she was nervous, but frozen. The heater in her room was broken and no one could find her any extra blankets.

"I haven't seen her yet. I'll check after I take care of a few things. Maybe I can find a little heater somewhere also."

"Thanks," Hinata called to the nurse as she went on her way. With the little warmth the blankets provided, Hinata covered shoulders and torso and watched out the window for a glimpse of the pink haired konoichi or a certain blonde that might provide her with warmth. To her surprise, after about thirty minutes of waiting, both were walking toward the hospital's front door along with five others. The whole gang had shown up to take her home. That made her feel a little better. But with the heater broken, she wondered if her condition might have gotten worse.

She heard the door open a few moments later and in walked her smiling fair-haired husband with the rest of the young couples Konoha had to offer.

"It's like a freezer in here, do you like being cold Hinata?" Ino asked unaware to the obvious broken heater beside her.

"T-the heater b-broke last n-night, they c-couldn't find anyone t-to fix it nor c-could they find a-any extra b-blankets." Hinata shuddered. The orange clad ninja joined his wife's side at started to remove his jacket.

"W-wait, a-aren't you g-going to g-get c-cold too i-if…" However before she could finish he pressed his finger against her lips.

"Well, the way I see it I could catch a minor cold, or my wife could spend more time in a freezing hospital. I think I'd rather have the first one then the second." He explained as he wrapped her in his warm jacket. From that moment on she slowly stopped shaking. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll try to keep you warm till Sakura comes in to see how I am and tell us our baby's gender." Hinata spoke, her head rested against his chest. He placed his head on top of hers and lightly kissed it.

"Speaking of babies, where are Emi and Kisho?" the young patient asked her fellow ninja friends.

"Kisho is staying with his grandparents for a while. Team 10 has been assigned a new mission and will be leaving tomorrow. However, we told them a week sooner that we had a mission the next day. That way we can have some well-deserved alone time before we leave." Ino blurted out to the others.

"Troublesome women, what if my parents decided to visit someone in the hospital today and heard us? Or worse what if Hokage…." Just then Tsunade walked in carrying Emi. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…"

"No, I'd like to know what you were saying about me behind my back." Tsunade eyed Shikamaru.

"He was just saying that…"

"INO!" everyone screamed.

"Never mind that, I've had just about enough of you shoving her off on me Naruto." The older woman handed the young patient her child. "You might want to keep her with you here at the hospital if you can't go home today, Hinata. I'll let you since he can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Hinata smiled at the Hokage. "Thank you," She then sent a death glare to Naruto.

"H-Hinata I-I can explain…"

"Oh really? I'd love to hear how I couldn't trust you to take care of simple things while I am sick. Do you think that it's ok because she isn't ours?"

"What? Isn't ours? Of course she is ours, all because we didn't make her doesn't mean she doesn't belong to us." Hinata raised an eyebrow at her naïve husband.

"Ok, one last chance, if you can't take care of her for an entire day, you won't find out the sex of the baby till the day it's born!" Hinata threatened Naruto.

"I-I'll do it, I promise." He lightly picked up Emi and rocked her.

"We'll see…" She doubtfully stated. Just then the door opened again. Sakura entered the room with an ultrasound machine.

"Ok, this room is too crowded to work in, everyone except Naruto needs to leave for the moment." Sakura explained while setting up the best she could with the others in the room. They all left so just the three of them were in the room.

"Naruto, you know the deal, the day starts right now. So I'll see you later." Hesitantly, Naruto nodded and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked as she continued to set up the machine.

"Naruto isn't taking parenthood seriously. He keeps pushing Emi on everyone else so he can do what he wants." Hinata replied.

"He just wants to make sure you're alright. And maybe he thinks the baby could get sick if its around you too much… Nope never mind, I agree with you. So the bet was…?" Sakura motioned for her to finish her sentence.

"…He couldn't find out the sex of the baby if he couldn't take care of Emi for a single day." The patient finished the doctor's response.

"I guess that means he really is eager to become a real father…" Sakura giggled.

"What do you mean 'he is eager to become a REAL father'? He already is a father. Does he really not feel like Emi is ours? Like we are just babysitting till Sasuke and Hanabi change their minds?"

"No, I'm sure that's not it at all, calm down Hinata. I just meant he is happy his wife is having her first child. I'm sure he thinks of Emi as his own. He of all people should know what it's like to have others raise you as their own. He had been on his own for a long time before he had anyone he could depend on. So I'm sure its just because he is both nervous and excited about this little one." Sakura rubbed Hinata's tummy.

"Oh, I guess I over reacted. I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous myself." She timidly remarked.

Sakura looked up, concerned for her young dark haired friend, "Why, you'll be fine. Emi is doing great. What makes you so nervous about him?"

"Him?" Hinata caught a glimpse of the monitor after this statement. Sakura nodded, on the screen was their precious little boy. After that Hinata's worries started to melt away. They got the little boy they prayed for.

Just outside the hospital, in a tree near Hinata's room, Naruto watched the two girls laugh and cry about something or other. Not knowing bugged him so he decided to take Emi home for a nap.

On the walk home, all he could think about was 'Am I really that irresponsible? Have I been neglecting my family? First Hinata gets hurt, now I'm being called a bad father…' He sighed then turned his gaze to the sleeping child in his arms. "You haven't seen very much of us since we've been a family, have you?" Emi slowly opened her eyes and looked up curiously at the bright yellow fluff before her. Naruto had leaned over to kiss her cheek when he felt a tug on his head.

"Ow! Emi, let go of daddy's hair," he pulled his head up and felt a slight pain. When he looked back down, the young girl smiled victoriously as she held a little of the blonde's hair in her tiny hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her expression. With this, he continued to make his way home.

Once he arrived he placed Emi in her crib and crashed on the bed. He stared at the ceiling contemplating all that he felt he had taken advantage of or had mistreated. While he pondered these things he slowly drifted to sleep.

_A bright light made the young male open his eyes only to quickly shut them again due to the severity of the harsh glow. He shielded his eyes the best he could and slowly began to make his way to a dark figure that stood before him. One he could make out the shape of the figure, he reached forward and screamed "HINATA!" However, she did not seem to even acknowledge his presence. Even though he thought his legs were moving forward, he wasn't getting any closer. He continued to scream but this was not accomplishing anything. Then he stopped, for he knew that no matter what he did he wasn't going to reach his goal. All he could do was watch from the sidelines. There before him stood his wife, who finally smiled at him once he stopped. This confused him, he couldn't figure out why nothing happened until he stopped trying. Then the nightmare began, before his very eyes his love was suddenly attacked. Unable to see the enemy, Naruto knew he couldn't do anything and Hinata seemed to be unfazed by it. Her swollen and limp body fell to the ground._

"_HINATA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? HINATA! PLEASE ANSWER ME, HINATA!" Despite his cries of desperation, she never answered him. Then another light bulb in his head turned on. _

"_Emi, where's Emi?" He looked around the room to find no trace of her. Fear grew inside and he could no longer take not being able to do anything. _

_His attention was now back on his wife. "Please get up. We need to find Emi. You have to be all right." Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Please, its not just your life on the line anymore. Think of our child, Hinata." He fell to the ground in despair._

Suddenly he felt a jolt. He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He suddenly got up and raced to Emi's crib. When he saw the little one sound asleep he gave a sigh of relief. Reaching down into he crib, he picked her up in her tiny pink blanket and walked out to the couch.

"Oh, hello sweetie." He froze, dead in his tracks, "You were asleep so we started the party without you, hope you don't mind." Hinata smiled at him. "So was this little one." She rubbed the top of Emi's head. Suddenly her husband caught her in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I won't let anything bad happen to this family as long as I live, I promise. I'll be more responsible, and do my fair share of the chores and taking care of…"

"Naruto…" The shy dark haired girl interrupted. He looked down at her smiling face. "You're squishing Emi." His head tilted down to spot the tiny pink blanket between the two of them. He stepped back and gave a slight chuckle of embarrassment.

"Well I guess since everyone's here, let's get this party started."


	4. Chapter 4

While planning this party was a good excuse to catch up on gossip and other news, it was also a good time to start Operation: Honeymoon. Their plans were combined and, if one should fail, followed immediately by the next.

Plan A: (as previously stated; only a few plans were thought to actually work on Hinata.) Shikamaru and Ino had tricked his parent's into taking care of little Kisho while they were "on a mission." Each one of the boys decided to let their wives come up with the plans. Shikamaru called it "too troublesome" while the other men liked their girls' ideas. This cut out most of the plans that would have otherwise failed in the long run. Naturally, Ino's maniacal brain was the first to spring a nasty plan. But, just the same, it didn't seem that the happy couple could fall for such an idiotic plan.

While dancing with Shikamaru a couple hours into the party, Ino decides to go to the guest bedroom in the back. Tenten and Neji, however, already occupied that room. One might think this was a problem, but this was just part of Ino's "brilliant" plan. So after all the necessary parties were present and accounted for, the plan was set into motion.

Neji used Byakugan, after locating the whereabouts of a certain depressed blonde in the living room, he told Shikamaru where he currently sat. Shikamaru then used shadow imitation justu on said boy. Once Naruto couldn't move (not like he was going to anyway because he wasn't really in the partying mood) Ino used mind transfer justu. Her body fell back on the bed and her mind was now in what she thought to be 'a very disturbing place.' Fear overpowered her once the fox realized the one who had suppressed him for so long was no longer in the picture.

"Who do we have here? A girl I see? What brings you into this man's body?" The demon questioned her. Trying to stay on track, even though she was scared out of her wits, she proceeded toward Hinata.

"I see your afraid, has Naruto ever told you about me…" All the way till she got to Hinata, the fox taunted her. When Ino had finally reached her destination she grabbed Naruto's head and screamed at the top of her lungs "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!" then she quickly undid the justu.

When Naruto finally returned to his body, he could tell how weak the seal had become. What was worse, was now Hinata was wondering what Naruto couldn't take anymore. So instead of making things better, Ino had done the opposite.

"Ino, Ino, are you alright? What happened why did you scream?" She looked up with fear written on her face. She threw her arms around her husband and clenched him with all her might.

"I-I saw it, it spoke to me," Tears flowed down her face as she pushed her head hard as she could into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What did? Are you hurt? It was only Naruto I'm sure it couldn't be all that bad, stop being over dramatic." Tenten tried to reassure her.

"But that's just it, it was Naruto, the container of the nine tailed fox." Neji explained. Having been on many missions, and seeing his two types of chakra flow had only confirmed this in Neji's mind.

Both girls' eyes were wide. 'How could Hinata want to be with Naruto when such a scary being lingering inside the one she loved?' they thought both looking at their husband's deciphering whether or not they loved them that much.

"So, that's what taunted me, the fourth chose Naruto? But why, Why did it have to be someone we know? Why couldn't it have been from a year before us, or after us? Why did they let him become a ninja at all?" Ino lost her mind, she couldn't understand how so much evil could linger in such a small vessel.

"Listen to yourself Ino, That thing doesn't control him, if it did then Naruto would be the one with the screwed up life, not Sasuke. Don't lose your head because you saw it once. Naruto has had to live with it every day for the past 21 years. Instead of looking down on him, maybe we should admire how much courage he has to live each day to the fullest, despite that monster being inside him." Tenten stated, annoyed by Ino's reaction.

"Look, all I know is that I'm the only other one in this house that has felt first hand how evil that thing is, right now I just want to get as far away from it as possible. Come on Shikamaru we are going home." Ino grabbed his arm and dragged him through the house.

"Troublesome woman, he mumbled under his breath as they walked out the door. Needless to say plan A was a complete disaster. It made everything worse, but that's Ino for you.

Hinata, a little unsure of why Naruto would tell her such a thing and then pass out, was concerned for her husband. When she found her husband she sat down in his lap and threw her arm over his shoulder. Looking a little depressed she asked, "Is there something wrong that you want to talk about?" She looked deeply into his eyes. The glimmer of hope that normally resided in them was not present today.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," He said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you latter." He knew she could tell that there was something wrong, and wasn't in the mood to argue.

So now begins Plan B. Sakura found Naruto and scurried toward him.

"Naruto, Tsunade just called me (all the girls have cell phones) and said she has a mission for you and Hinata." Naruto, being naïve and forgetting Hinata had her own phone, left as soon as he could to the Hokage's office.

'What is she thinking? She was just released from the hospital, more over Hinata is pregnant. There is no way she can go out in her condition. Maybe I can convince her to use Neji if she needs Byakugan so much. And I myself would like to stay here in town and take care of my family a bit more then I have in the past.'

When he arrived in her office she gave him the details of the mission. The two of them would be going undercover as newlyweds to uncover some hidden information the town was withholding.

"So you see, it isn't harmful to either of you, and I'm sure one of the other couples here could watch Emi while you guys are away." She smiled at him.

"NO, I'm not going and neither is Hinata. What if this turns out to be one of those "D" ranks but actually is an "A" rank. I'm not risking it, for her our child or my sake. Like you said I'm sure there are other couples in town willing to take our place for this mission."

Tsunade knew how serious he was, so she told him the truth, "You're right, I'm sure the other couples here would love another honeymoon."

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't a real mission, the other couples were just worried you and Hinata weren't getting enough alone time so they asked me to help out. Well, guess their plans weren't set up to well. Wonder if this was their last one."

"R-really? That's it? Well, even if that were the case, Hinata would still never agree to any kind of mission. I appreciate the thought but I must decline. Later" and with that Naruto took off.

'But quality time with just Hinata, I wouldn't trade that for the world' Naruto thought as he zoomed home, a huge smile lit up his face.

When he returned the party was pretty much over. Disappointed that he didn't come talk to her before he ran off accepting a mission for both of them.

"But I didn't. I couldn't. All I could think about was how it might hurt you or our precious child. I couldn't live without either of you in my life." He said as he placed his hand across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"But I'd like to spend some more time with just us, how about we get Sakura to baby-sit Emi tomorrow and we go have a nice quiet dinner?"

"Sorry to inturrupt, but I think I have a better idea. Neji and I talked it over and well, I can watch Emi for you while you go here." She handed them a brochure. "It's a Hot Springs town, and the only on to rent out private ones to the hotel guests. We all ready paid for a week there, but turns out we can't go since Neji has been assigned a mission. I don't want it to go to waste, so here is the reservation number." She handed them a purple folder.

Her hand in Neji's she waved goodbye from the door "I'll come by tomorrow to pick up Emi, have a good night you two."

"Yeah I think its time for us to go too, don't let Neji and Tenten's money go to waste you two. Night." She smiled and arm in arm, Lee and Sakura exited the house.

"WOW, can you believe how lucky we are Naruto, a fully paid trip to private hot springs town. Emi already having a babysitter and time alone." Hinata wondered at this amazing deed.

Knowing the truth, but happy all the same he replied, "We sure are lucky, lets get some rest so we can make our date."

Hinata nodded and with that they rested for their week ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n I'm going to end this soon since it doesn't seem to be as popular as my last one, plus its hard to write sequels! From now on I'm only writting single stories that stand on thier own two feet!!! Ok one rambeling, idk what to say though cause this is just a filler chap. in my eyes...)

(p.s: Thanks to my only reviewer for this story- Xela Cir :)

* * *

When Tenten had arrived the following morning to pick up Emi, The newlyweds were packed, Hinata was feeding Emi, and Naruto was still eating what was left of his breakfast.

"So, along with our accommodations we also rented out transportation to and from town. When you both get a chance you should go out front and check it out. I'm kind of in a hurry this morning, so if you don't mind I'll just take Emi and skedaddle."

Hinata nodded and handed the perky brunette the bouncing bundle of joy. With babe in arms, Tenten rushed out the door as if she were going to miss an appointment if she didn't leave that exact second.

Now the house was silent, and all that was heard was the ticking of the second hand and the sound of Naruto's chopsticks hitting the side of his bowl. When they really thought about it, they had spent so little time together. Both, however, did enjoy silence, since Emi had been acting up lately.

When Naruto had finally finished eating he placed his bowl in the sink and turned back toward Hinata with a smile on his face, "Shall we get going?" He asked as he offered her his hand. She nodded one hand near her mouth, and with the opposite hand in his, rose off the couch.

The bags were placed near the door, so on the way out they grabbed their luggage and walked out to see this "surprise" transportation Tenten had mentioned earlier. When the couple finally saw it, they were stunned. There before them stood a beautiful white carriage the interior was decorated with red velvet. The horse and driver both adorned in white as well.

"Its gorgeous" Hinata's eyes sparkled at the dazzling sight before her.

Her husband chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "It's something special alright, but did they really have to go through this much trouble?"

"What do you mean?" The dark haired woman turned towards Naruto.

"Oh, nothing, come on lets get going, we don't want to miss our check in time." He took her bag and climbed in, then helped her in and to get settled. He was glad they had a ride since Hinata was pregnant and you never know what kind of danger might lurk in the woods. One of the main criteria of being a carriage driver through those woods was having some sort of ninja training in the past in case of emergencies your passengers wouldn't be harmed.

After their lovely, uneventful carriage ride through the woods, they finally arrived at the front of their hotel. It was enormous; a huge fountain greeted the guests as they made their way to the bright blue check in station.

"Hello sir, checking in?" The lady at the counter smiled as she spoke.

"Um, yes… here is our registration number." He handed the dark woman the purple folder. With wide eyes she stated, "Well, your in luck, originally you were going to rent the honeymoon suit but its booked, so the only other place we can place you is the pent house. It's a little more expensive, but since we did double book and you paid for it first, we will compensate for our mistake. Her is your key, and the man in the red hat will show you to your room." She pointed to him as he waved at the very happily intrigued couple.

Though the elevator ride seemed to take an eternity, thus testing Naruto's patience, when the elevator finally stopped the two thought they would step into a hallway. Instead the doors opened to a marble-floored room, a table with red and white long stemmed roses sat as the centerpiece surrounded by two tall red candles. A white tablecloth completed the look. As they stepped inside, revealing more to the eye, they could see a white couch with red heart shaped throw pillows. The whole place screamed romance, so why wasn't this the honeymoon suit? From the enormous king sized bed with chocolates on the pillows, to the comfy robes and slippers in the closet.

"This place is so red and white, why?" Naruto asked as he searched for something in the suit that wasn't one of the two colors previously mentioned.

"The creator of this hotel's favorite colors was red and white. After she died, many guests requested a new color scheme, but strange things took place when we attempted to redecorate. So, if you would like another room, I'll be happy to arrange that for you." The man in the red hat told them as he bowed.

"I like it, but if the colors don't suit you, maybe you think it's to Christmas-y or something, then I'll switch rooms." Hinata stated first bright eyed then they began to dull from the thought of leaving such an elegant abode.

"No, I like it as well. This whole day has been white and red. But I don't mind." The blonde stated then kissed his wife on the head. "I think we have everything we need, I'm going downstairs and make reservations at the restaurant." With that both Naruto and the man who introduced himself as their concierge but they both didn't quite catch his name, returned to the lobby.

Instead of going to the restaurant however, he set up their private spa time and a surprise for his love when the returned to their suit. He wanted this week to be perfect, he set up the entire week that night to make sure they could get everything done that they had wished to while they were away, that way they would have time to actually get to know each other on a more emotional basis.

Both thought they hadn't been considerate of the other person within the relationship so they thought, 'Naruto/Hinata, this week is all about you!'


	6. Chapter 6

When Naruto returned to the hotel room, it was time to go to dinner. He had told Hinata to be ready when he returned and had given her plenty of time. Naruto entered the room and threw on some nice clothes for dinner; Hinata had made him pack them since she wanted at least one fancy dinner in her lifetime. She figured since this was all on Neji's tab, she might as well go crazy.

Naruto had made reservations for eight because he thought that there would be hardly anyone there at such a late hour. Boy was he wrong, Since this had been the fanciest restaurant in town in had been booked till midnight two years from now. This, however, made Naruto curious as to why he got to reserve it the night he came in.

"A man with long brown hair and his wife reserved a table for every hour this whole week. They paid us well and asked if they could, we agreed and they apparently gave us your names instead of theirs." The lady that showed the couple to their table explained. They looked at each other with confused yet ecstatic smiles.

The table they had reserved was near the back, sort of away in its own cove but not in its own room, so they could see others in their fancy attire as well. Naruto looked around the room, but once again Hinata had trumped all the other girls in the room. She wore a light purple dress with random gems scattered throughout. Not too many however, just the right amount that made her sparkle under the light. Her dangling diamond earrings she got as a wedding gift from Kiba and the necklace that matched Shino had given to her. She figured they probably went shopping together.

The newlyweds talked and laughed like they hadn't in a while. For the first time, Naruto felt relieved to have some free time with alone with Hinata. He understood what made him fall in love with the beautiful woman that giggled before him.

After they finished their dinner Hinata wanted some dessert, but Naruto told her that he had a surprise for her after the returned to the room from the hot spring. They paid their waiter and headed for the hot spring. They had rented it for the whole week, so they were free to go at any time, day or night as they pleased. Hinata had left some sweats their so she could change into them when they left so she wouldn't have to be in her gown.

When they arrived, the place had already closed for the night, but they had a key so it wasn't a problem. They got undressed in their separate locker rooms, wrapped a towel around themselves and headed out, Naruto was the first since he didn't have to unpin his hair, and take off all his jewelry, etc.

When she finally got to the hot spring to met with her husband he caught sight of a scar on her arm. The memories of her lying unconscious for three months in the hospital flooded his mind. He winced at the thoughts that now clouded his brain, and couldn't enjoy the Hot Springs as much as he had hoped.

Hinata could see that he was staring off in space, since he had been staring at the other side of the spring for several minutes. Instead of waking him from his trance by waving her hand in front of his face, as she would normally do, she snuggled close beside him. This woke him from his trance, but not because of their cozy position, but because her bruise rubbed against his arm. With a look of fear across his face he gave her a little space.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you? Or… is this about my scar?" She said depressingly as ran her finger down it.

"I just don't want to disturb it anymore, it might cause you pain. You wouldn't even have it if I wouldn't have sent you off by yourself."

Hinata filled the gap Naruto had made between them and placed her hand on his shoulder, "First of all, if its this scar your talking about," She pointed to it, "then you couldn't have prevented it because I got it from making breakfast this morning. I was careless and dropped the knife. It was either get this cut or have Emi cut on who knows where. Personally, I think a little scar on me then a big, potentially life threatening one on Emi and miss our vacation. I didn't want to upset neither my husband nor our child. Second, if your still worrying about what happened in the woods several months ago, don't. I'm fine, and even if you had been there it doesn't necessarily mean anything. No one knows what would have happened. Instead of lingering on the past, can't we just enjoy our present?" She sat in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Turning a little red, Naruto placed his head on hers and kissed it.

"I still don't want anyone to hurt my wife and child. Is that so wrong, to want to always protect you, and worry about your wounds." He stroked her arm. " I mean, if I could cook more then ramen I could have made you breakfast this morning and you wouldn't have this wound. But I can understand you want our child to have what I never did, a father it knows, one that can teach it jutsu and train with. Spend quality time together and get to know each other."

"Not just our children Naruto, I want more time for us as well. More time for doing relaxing things like this, and to get to know each other more then anyone else knows of us. For the four of us to have family vacations and training, time to see our two little ones graduate from the academy and take the chunnin exams. To see them establish their own goals and follow them as we followed ours. For your daughter and son to be the trouble maker in the class," She giggled.

"Or the shy one with a crush on said trouble maker." He teased. Then his eyes grew wide, "Son? We are going to have a boy?" He exclaimed. She nodded and he threw his arms up in the air with a "WA-WHO!" he brought Hinata into a hug and folded his hands on her back. They sat face to face, a huge smile on Naruto's face and a shy timid one on Hinata's.

He opened his eyes and stared at Hinata's expression for a minute. "Wait a second, something is missing from the timid smile." Her light pink blush appeared and he chuckled, "that's better." He gave her an Eskimo kiss. However, that turned into passionate kissing and then, "So I guess this is where we pick up after our little water fall fight." Naruto teased.

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, guess so, although this time you don't have to wait." She splashed him playfully. He splashed her back and after about a minute he grabbed her hand to stop her from splashing him again. He leaned forward, and continuing her playfulness she leaned back until they both fell into the water. After they got up they figured they'd go back to the hotel. So they got out and headed for the locker rooms. They got dressed and headed back to the hotel.

When they arrived, their room had a path of rose petals that lead to the bed, which sat in the middle of the room and was shaped like a heart. Right above the bed sat a chocolate fountain surrounded by strawberries. Naruto carried his young wife to the bed where they spent the rest of the night talking, eating chocolate covered strawberries, and enjoying each others company.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hinata awoke to the smell of bacon. When she finally opened her eyes Naruto was leaning over her placing a tray of waffles, bacon and eggs before her. Also on the tray was single red rose in a vase.

He saw her when she started to stir and turned to her with a smile, "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked, while he placed her pillows upward for a comfy backrest as she sat up to eat.

She nodded with a smile, "Hm, did you? I didn't kick you roll over you with this slightly larger belly." She joked. He chuckled and shook his head.

After the blonde made sure his lovely wife was situated and comfortable, he went back to the table to grab his tray, which had the same things as Hinata's minus the rose. Naruto carried it back to the bed and got comfortable. There they spent an hour over breakfast and small talk.

"Lets go to the hot spring right after breakfast, I'm still a little sticky from those chocolate strawberry and these waffles." Hinata suggested. Naruto agreed, so after breakfast they cleaned up and headed out to the spring.

When they got there it was packed, but luckily the small one meant for approximately five people was open. They took it, since it was either that or be separated. However, they found this to be much more relaxing. The two of them sat across from each other, and as Hinata talked Naruto saw she had placed her feet beside him so the could rest.

He smiled and placed her feet in his lap and started to rub one. Hinata on the other hand started to blush, but this wasn't her ordinary light pink blush, no, this blush was crimson. "Naruto, what are you doing?" she softly spoke.

"Well, I figured since you are carrying the weight of two your feet must be killing you." Her husband observed as he continued to massage her foot. She placed her finger near her mouth while she continued to blush and smiled a little.

But soon her smile turned into a look of concern and she started to watch herself push her fingers together. "N-Naruto…" she began to stutter, "W-why did you marry me?"

He dropped her foot in the water with a huge splash, as did his jaw. 'Why are you asking this now? Shouldn't you have asked this a litter sooner?'

"N-Naruto?" She shyly called out, just hardly letting the words slip through her lips.

He closed his mouth and a smirk appeared across his face. He glided across the water to sit next to Hinata. Then he threw his arm over her shoulders and stared up into the sky. " Seems I'm not the only one that likes to ruin romantic moments." He chuckled. However, she became redder and quickly looked from his face to her fingers. " But before I answer your question, may I ask one of my own?"  
She nodded and he continued, "Why are you asking me this now? We've been together for fourteen months as a couple. Was it too soon to ask you to marry me that night in the cave? I mean I would…" She pressed her finger to his lips before he could continue any further.

She dropped her head, "Its just…"she sighed, "I felt like ever since that night in the woods, I've been pushing this on you. That I made you feel obligated to me for some reason. But when we returned, you still stuck by me. Even after Sasuke told Sakura  
About his relationship with Hanabi, you didn't chase after her. That was your perfect opportunity to get the girl of your dreams." He looked down from the sky to her depressed pale face and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he stroked her cheek. She pushed her hand against his. "I'm with my dream girl right now." Hinata looked up with a shocked expression and the light pink blush on her face. Naruto leaned in and kissed his lovely young wife of six months. She, however, was still stunned. "Its like you said, people change, right? What you thought would solve all you problems might actually be the cause of them. What you've dreamed of all your life could turn out to be a nightmare. And the girl you once thought of as dark and timid could actually be the most cheerful and misunderstood one of them all."

"Um… N-Naruto I'm not sure that's the best way to look at it…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, cause then its like 'abandon all hope, your future is doomed.' How about something like 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Hmm… even that seems a bit harsh"

Naruto shrunk his body under water till all you could see was his nose and eyes. "Hinata, why do you have such a pessimistic vantage point? You should take some of my optimism, after all I've got plenty." He chuckled. This didn't go over so well in her mind.

"See what I mean, I don't really see the good in anything but you. Not even in our relationship." She mimicked Naruto's action by sinking into the spring.

"You know, I wonder if this is part of the emotional ups and downs of your pregnancy and not you talking…" He glanced over at her. This made a light bulb pop into her head and a smile appear on her face.

"You know, maybe your right,"

'That's all it took' Naruto thought as he heard Hinata going on about it.

"…And green bean aliens attack the world."

"Yeah, see." Naruto pretended to be listening.

Hinata, having just said the most ridiculous thing she could think of at the time and him not catching it, smacked him across the back of the head. "You weren't even listen." She sighed, "I give up, this is hopeless, I'm going back to the hotel room" As soon as she got up she felt a slight ping in her stomach. She grabbed her belly and started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto stared at her confused.

"I think the baby just kicked me, like he was mad we were fighting. And it's his first time too." She continued to giggle.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really, I want to feel him kick." And from that point on, after they got dress of course, until the baby kicked Naruto never took his hand off of Hinata's stomach.

"Isn't it amazing?" Naruto randomly said.

Hinata, being totally unaware of what he was talking about, and the fact that the boy still had yet to kick his dad, asked "What? What's amazing?"

"How our kids always seem to make us stop fighting." They chuckled together. "Emi's done it up until now. But I guess her baby brother realizes she isn't here to cry, so he kicks you to get our attention, almost like "You two fighting is silly, I'm trying to get some sleep" or you know whatever babies do in there." Just then, about two hours of lunch and walking on the boardwalk, cotton candy in hand, the baby kicked his daddy.

Naruto jumped back, dropping the cotton candy as ants swarmed to it. "WOW!"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head, "I know right, at first it scared me too. When I first felt Kisho kick Ino I reacted just like that. But I got used to it after a while, now I think it tickles a little." She smiled. Naruto couldn't help but join her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and went into a little shop to buy a blanket.

They laid it on the beach and had two of the attendants (as part of their package from Neji and Tenten stated 'one free beach side dinner') to bring them their dinner as they watched the sun set. Even though there was a table set up for them, they decided to eat on the blanket.

On a chilly evening such as this, the attendants also gave them each a thermos of whatever they would like. Hinata decided on hot chocolate, so Naruto thought he would enjoy some as well.

As they watch the sun set, Naruto thought about when/why he did decide to make Hinata his wife. Apart from the fact that she was really dazzling, he remembered something else.

"Hinata,"

"Yes?"

"I know why I wanted to marry you. Ever since I realized that Sakura wasn't going to care for anyone but the pretty boys, I made up my mind to find someone who accepted me when no one else would. When I was a part of team seven, even though we were rivals, Sasuke acknowledge I had strength and potential. He feared I would pass him one day, so he trained just as hard as I did. When he left, it was like a little part of me went with him. The part where I felt someone understood what I was going through. Sakura tried the best she could, but she wanted Sasuke to come back and be hers more then anything. The day before you told me you liked me, Sakura and I went to search for him as far as the Hokage would allow. I knew she still liked him and she would never lose that part of herself. I felt like garbage. We went back to Konoha only to find I had been assigned a mission with you and Kiba. I was glad to get away from my team for a while and concentrate on a real mission like regular ninjas, like team 8, did. But then, when I couldn't even get food for our team, I felt even more depressed, like nothing I have ever done or ever will do is right. But then, just to take my mind off of those thoughts, I asked you the only question I could think of at the time. Your whole face was red and wouldn't look me in the eye. If you would have answered 'Yes Naruto you make me sick' or something along those lines, that would have just about completed my horrible week."

He smiled as he looked out over the sea to the setting sun. "But you didn't, and for the first time in a while I felt appreciated, and yet confused. How could an heiress look up to a poor, lowly, demon child like me? All the words I could make out that came from inside your heart made me realize that it doesn't matter. Who a person is or where they come from, as long as they feel like they have a purpose, and someone to support them in times of need. Someone who cares enough to make themselves available to talk and listen to the craziest things, especially from me." Hinata giggled, and Naruto chuckled at how cute she was.

"Well, you might say some crazy things sometimes, but you've always inspired me to be the best I can be, to never give up. Having been rejected by my own father after joining team 8, for a while I felt as if I was useless. The only thing that I felt I could do was to tell them the direction of the enemy and let them take care of the rest. With Kiba's sense of smell and Shino's bugs scattered everywhere, sometimes they even beat me to it. When I saw you, day after day, when classes were over and the children were with their families eating dinner or playing around, you were training. The parents wouldn't let you around their kids, and the boys and girls were afraid you had some kind of disease. Even though you failed the exams to graduate quite a few times as well, you were determined, and never gave up. Now, you have a family, and are a good father to Emi, even though she isn't technically ours, you never once have made that apparent. We even had Ino fooled up to the day before the wedding."

"Really?" Hinata nodded with a giggle as he continued, "Well, I guess that's Ino for you, if someone doesn't tell her she'll never figure it out." He sniggered.

"But I'm glad that you are proud of your family, and am also glad that you gave me the opportunity to stay by your side till death to us part, which won't be for a long time from now mind you. But still, I am going to be there the day you become Hokage and the day you first see your beautiful baby boy. I'll be with you through good and bad. When you come back from your mission, whether you failed it or passed, we can just celebrate the fact you came home alive." Hinata snuggled closer to her husband.

"You know something Hinata?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled her hands like ice against his arms.

"Sometimes I think we have too many romantic moments that end in…" But when he looked down she was asleep against his chest. He wrapped his jacket around her shivering body and kissed her forehead. "I love you," He whispered as the last trace of the sun sank into the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Each day Naruto had planned something even more romantic to end their day, from midnight fireworks underneath the stars to sunsets on the beach, each day was more and more heartwarming for the couple. However Naruto couldn't come up with the perfect end to their perfect week. He laid in bed that night and watch Hinata sleep as he tried to think of what the most beautiful girl deserves on the last day of their Honeymoon. 'Its has to be perfect, something she would never forget… but I can't think of anything.' He sighed as he rolled over to try to get some sleep.

The next morning, he woke to a pacing Hinata. She stopped directly in the middle of the front of the bed and looked over at him, acknowledging she knew he had awakened. She started to push her forefingers together and looked at the ground.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Naruto sounded concerned.

"Um… Naruto, I don't want to ruin our last day with what I'm about to say, but its been bugging me for a while."

Now he grew even more concerned? What could ruin their last day together? He already knew she was pregnant, 'Oh no, what if something is wrong with our precious baby." His jaw dropped. "Hinata, what's wrong? Are you ok, do you feel sick, do you think there is something wrong with the baby?"

"OH, No, nothing like that. Its just," she sighed, "I don't want to sound selfish but I-I kinda miss Emi" her voice lowered on each word spoken and her eyes closed as she spoke the last. She still pushed her forefingers together.

Naruto got up and grabbed onto her hands, with a light pink blush on her face she looked up into the face of a smiling blonde. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers, "I've sort of started to miss her too. Ever since we got back and you lay unconscious in the hospital, even though during the days I would give her to a woman to take care of her, at night we would go home and pray that or mother and lover would wake up. That she would be there to take care of the both of us, since we both acted childish most of the time. She'd sit there and tug on my hair, and if she was lucky and pulled some out, she'd smile and raise it high almost like she was saying 'I won daddy,'" he chuckled,

"Emi sure has grown on me as well. Ever since the first day I saw her I thought 'how lucky is Sasuke to have such an adorable little girl that looks so much like Hinata. She even has her dark hair and light lavender eyes."

Naruto pushed Hinata's hair out of her face. "When your father caught us that day in the market, I thought for sure Sasuke's days were numbered, only to find out that you claimed the beautiful baby girl as ours. I was happy at first, looking down at her then back up at "her mother." But, when we arrived back at the hospital I realized she wasn't ours. I was so excited to become a father, I had forgotten at that point in my life it wasn't even possible." Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then you said we should keep her, and my heart started to beat like it never had before. For the first time in my whole life I would belong to a family. I wanted to make it official from that moment on, not that I didn't want to before, but that just sealed the deal for me. So, if you would like to spend the last day of our honeymoon with our family, then I'm all for it. Plus, I have a feeling Tsunade will send me on a mission as soon as our honeymoon is over, and one night at our house before that with our precious Emi sounds good to me." He smiled at his young wife.

Hinata's face lit up as she threw her arms around the blonde, " Thank you so much, that would be the perfect end to my week, a day with my precious family."

He sighed then smiled, 'I guess I figured it out without trying…' he chuckled.

"Well, I guess the sooner we leave the better." He let go of Hinata and gave her a good morning kiss. "Kind of late for the opening of the day, but better late then never." He grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get packing." She nodded with a smile and the started to fill their suitcase with souvenirs and their clothes.

They tipped their concierge and threw their bags in the carriage. Naruto helped Hinata into the coach and they sat beside each other as the driver directed the horses back to Konoha. Naruto looked down at his wife who had her hand on her stomach; "Did you have fun?" He asked as he too, placed his hand on her stomach, secretly hoping to feel another kick from his baby boy.

"Yes, I am glad you agreed to go home, with all that walking around town my ankles are starting to swell a little." She sighed. Naruto went to the other side of the carriage and started to take off her sandals. She blushed and asked, "What are you doing? That kind of tickles." She giggled, but after the tickling stop a soothing rubbing against her ankle. "Oh, that feels good, thanks." He chuckled and continued, even if it was hard with all the bumps, till they reached Naruto's house. He tipped the driver and then carried Hinata up the steps till they reached their apartment. He set her down to unlock the door then entered the house hand in hand. A huge smile adorned both their faces as they plopped down on the couch. Knowing the noise the carriage made coming in and out their friends would arrive soon.

And sure enough the first two to enter, along with their little boy, was Ino and Shikamaru. "Aren't you two supposed to be on your honeymoon still?" Ino stormed in, Kisho in her arms.

"It's their choice, they might have a good reason to have come back so soon, so stop being troublesome." He said as Ino handed him the little boy. He took it as Ino stomped over to them.

Her anger turned to joy in a matter of seconds, "I'm kinda glad you are back, UCK, being the only young mother in town was starting to bug me." She threw her arms around Hinata as Lee and Sakura entered.

"Is everything okay? We heard the carriage come in a day early and ran over here as soon as we could." Sakura threw Ino off of Hinata as she started inspecting every ounce of her.

"Nope, everything is fine with both you and your baby. So then, WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?" she started yelling at them as the rest of Hinata's team entered.

"Shino, Kiba! What brings you two here? I thought you said you had a mission later in the week." Hinata asked as Kiba gave her a hug.

"Well, we finished early so we were down training when we heard your carriage. Do you know how loud that thing is? Anyway, I wanted to make sure you two were still on good terms." As Kiba was about to let go he felt Hinata's baby kick.

"So, I guess your little guy is as obnoxious and jealous as your man." The girls and Kiba giggled as the baby kicked again and Naruto scoffed.

"Did we miss anything? I heard you guys come in so I came as soon as I could." Tenten and Neji stood at the door, little Emi in her arms. Hinata ran over and grabbed Emi from her and gave Tenten a hug.

"You didn't miss anything, we were just waiting till this little one arrived." Hinata said in her cutesy baby voice as she tickled Emi. She giggled and grabbed her aunt's hair. However, unlike she did when she played with Naruto, she would just swing it back and forth like a pendulum, giggle and clap her tiny hands together.

"So, why are you here anyway, you had one more day left." Tenten asked as she played with Kisho, or tried, Kisho looked more interested in the other little one in the room.

Hinata let Emi down and the two little ones crawled on the floor and looked like they were playing lions, "We missed Emi, we haven't really spent any time as a family either. It's so good to be home. Honeymoons are meant to be for couples without little ones."

"I don't know about that, although we did get busted by Shika's parents for sticking our little Kisho with them for an extra week."

"Well, it was sort of your own fault for being so troublesome and airing out our business in public, troublesome woman." Shikamaru stretched as he began to lie down on the floor. Ino decided to curl up beside him, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I have an announcement." Tenten and Sakura said simultaneously. They both raised an eyebrow at each other. "Ok, you go first," again they said together.

"Tenten should go first, since she did look after Emi for six days."

Tenten took a deep breath, this was Neji's first day back from his mission, and he didn't even know. But for some reason, she wanted to tell everyone and not just him. "I'm pregnant."

"No way you can't be I am too." Both Neji and Lee's mouths hit the floor, seems neither knew. The other girls squealed and started to talk non stop about baby showers and when they had their children they would only be a few months apart so they should play together.

Ino sighed, she did have Kisho, but still now she was the only one that wasn't pregnant. She looked over at Shikamaru and smiled deviously. She crawled over to him slowly, whispered something in his ear and they were out the door. The other girls laughed and continued talking.

Shino and Kiba had no interest in what was going on here, and because Kiba was still a little upset about Hinata, they left, but not without one last "brother sister hug" from Kiba to Hinata, (and one last kick from Naruto's think-a-lot-alike little boy.)

"Oh no, Ino and Shikamaru forgot to take Kisho with them." Tenten noticed Kisho and Emi playing still. She giggled, grabbed a still stunned Neji's hand and out they went, hopefully to catch them before they made it home.

Hinata leaned over and picked Emi back up, who had started to cry since her other lion had left. Sakura smiled, "I guess it is still your Honeymoon, we'll leave you three, or four," she winked "alone. Come on Lee." She turned to her husband, who still wore his green T-shirt and dark pants, only this time, he had grown his hair back to the way it looked when he was young, and that stunned expression on his face. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arm around his and lead him out the door, finally shutting the door for the first time since they had gotten home.

The young couple sighed as they watched Emi swing Hinata's hair amusingly. "I'm so glad to be home."

Naruto kissed her forehead and nodded, "yeah me too."

When Tenten finally caught up to Shikamaru and Ino, the other couples were right behind them and they were in front of Shikamaru's house. They all went inside and sat on the couch. "Operation honeymoon was a success! However, you'll all have to pay your fair share of this bill." Neji threw the bill in front of the other couples. They got up and looked at it.

"WHAT!" They all screamed, as Sakura, Shikamaru and Tenten (who just saw the bill) passed out.

The End!


End file.
